As is known, over the past few years, the automotive industry has become increasingly aware of the need to improve driving safety.
Accordingly, safety systems have been devised, such as the Antilock Braking System, Electronic Stability Control System, Anti-Slip Regulation System, which are configured, to intervene when a critical instability condition of the vehicle, e.g. when cornering, is determined.
As is also known, in recent times, a demand has arisen among drivers of vehicles equipped with the above safety systems to enhance vehicle performance, in particular handling of the vehicle when cornering, to achieve a more personal high-performance, e.g. racing, driving mode.
Accordingly, auxiliary control systems have been devised, such as the Active Differential and Rear Wheel Steering systems.
Though efficient, auxiliary control systems of the above type have not met with much success in the vehicle control system market, on account of their high cost.